


Awkward Moments

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Loki, F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your brother Loki catches you in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Moments

“Are you sure he’s gone?” Tony asked as you led him into the flat you shared with your brother, Loki. You and Loki were both children of Laufey, but you hadn’t been lucky enough to be taken by Odin and found yourself raised by light elves. When Loki learned of you though, he brought you to Midgard with him and Thor to spend time with you. And Fury seemed to trust you, so he allowed you to be your brother’s guardian.

“I’m sure.” You said calmly, smiling at the billionaire. When you first met him, you thought he was rude and arrogant. And as you got to know him, you knew he was rude and arrogant, but he would do anything for you.

“I mean, he wasn’t exactly happy when I kissed you on New Year’s.” Tony said. “I believe he called me a Bilgensnipe or something like that.” You laughed.

“It’s just because I’m his sister. He’ll get over it.” You grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him into your bedroom. “We should have quite a bit of time to ourselves. Why don’t we make the best of it?” A familiar light lit up Tony’s eyes and he put his hands on your hips.

“No you’re speaking my language.” He laughed before kissing you and you shutting the door.

****

Sometime later, Loki pushed open the front door to the flat. He had been out with Thor all day and he was annoyed and tired.

“(Y/n)?” He called out. He heard some noises coming from your room. They weren’t familiar noises and he raised an eyebrow, making his way to the door. He didn’t even bother knocking. He pushed open the door.

“Loki!” You screamed. You pulled a blanket up to cover you.

“Oh, hey there Reindeer Games.” Tony said. Loki’s eyes darkend.

“Get off my sister!” He yelled at Tony. Tony quickly jumped up and pulled on his jeans. He quickly kissed you.

“Love you.” With that, he ran out. You set there in shock for a second before you smiled.

“He said he loved me.” You said happily. That’s when you realized that your brother was attempting to kill your boyfriend. You wrapped your robe around you and went to stop them before Loki started another war.

**Author's Note:**

> My first TonyxReader. How was it?


End file.
